fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turrican (Character)
SummaryEdit In the distant future, mankind has expanded its reach into the vastness of space, but human colonies are under the looming threat of the malignant forces of the Machine. Mankind's strongest hope lies in the Turricans, an armor-wielding corps with a legacy extending over eons. Armed with the best technology mankind has to offer, the Turricans are always ready and willing to overcome the odds and face the Machine's armies of darkness. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: At least 8-B Name: Turrican Battle Armor, wielded by multiple users over the eons Origin: Turrican Gender: Male or female, depending on the wearer Age: Variable, depending on the wearer Classification: 'Advanced Human Battle Armor '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics; Weapon Mastery; Vehicular Mastery; Can survive in space and underwater; Flight via vehicles; Forcefields; Possibly can harm ghosts or at least entities made of pure energy; Transformation and Invulnerability (via the Energy Wheel transformation); various weapons with Energy Projection as well as Fire Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Omnidirectional Attacks, and Petrification; Resistance to Acid, Poison, and Radiation, among other things 'Attack Potency: At least City Block Level (defeated foes superior to machines that could survive the heat of the surface of the sun) Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic (dodged lightning on multiple occasions, outran an explosion), likely '''Relativistic+ '''or '''higher (due to multiple laser-related feats and combating on the hulls of spaceships and missiles in flight) [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength:] Likely Superhuman [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength:] Unknown (prefers to use firearms) Durability: At least City Block Level '(survived the heat of the sun, as well as a missile crash and ship crashes) 'Stamina: Practically Limitless (Turricans regularly survive days of non-stop fighting against hundreds of foes without any rest) Range: Several hundred meters with firearms, normal melee range otherwise. Possesses multiple omnidirectional and homing attacks. Standard Equipment: 'A rifle with multiple firing modes, a pertrification beam, a grappling hook. 'Intelligence: Unknown academically, but extremely skilled in combat. Masters of vehicular combat and combat in highly disadvantageous situations. Superior to the eons-old Machine. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Defeated the eons-old Machine on several occasions. *Dodges lightning on multiple occasions. *Defeats a massive robot. *Flies a spaceship through constrained corridors. *Navigated xenomorph hives on several separate occasions. *Flew around on a flying car while shooting dozens of flying robots and then jumped off to hop on some sandworms only to be eaten by a skyscraper-sized sandworm and kill it from inside. *Escaped from captivity twice in a short timeframe. *Battled a space ghost on the hulls of spaceships in flight. *More vehicular combat. *Jumped across space missiles in flight only to crash into a giant space spider's web. *Survived in the vacuum of space for a considerable timeframe. *Drove down a whirlpool. *Flew near the surface of the sun. *Outran an explosion while fighting the Machine's mech. *Starred in an amazing European video game series that helped keep gaming alive in the region during a period in which the leading producers, Nintendo and Sega, had little interest in the European market.